This application claims priority of Taiwan Patent Application No. 90127426, filed on Nov. 5, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of conducting thermal energy, more particularly to a method of conducting thermal energy which can be used in a cooking utensil or an electrical appliance to permit quick and efficient conduction of thermal energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional portable icebox which includes a housing 101 confining an enclosed chamber, a metal plate 102 mounted on an upper surface of a bottom wall of the housing 101, a thermoelectric cooling unit 103 disposed in the bottom wall of the housing 101 and having one side in contact with the metal plate 102, and an electric power supply 104 connected to the thermoelectric cooling unit 103 to supply electric power to the latter. In use, when electric currents flow through the thermoelectric cooling unit 103, the heat in the chamber is absorbed by the thermoelectric cooling unit 103 via the metal plate 102 and is released to the exterior of the housing 101. However, as the thermal conductivity of the metal plate 102 is not good, it takes one to two hours to lower the temperature inside the chamber for cold storage purposes. Besides, the temperature inside the chamber will quickly rise once the housing 101 is opened, and it takes another one or two hours to lower the temperature inside the chamber. This entails a large amount of energy loss, and the efficiency is very low.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a method of conducting thermal energy in a quick and efficient manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thermal conductor employed in the aforesaid method.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical appliance that incorporates the aforesaid thermal conductor.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of conducting thermal energy includes: forming a hollow member made of a heat-conducting material and having inner and outer walls that confine an enclosed chamber therebetween; filling the chamber with a superconductor material; and subjecting the hollow member to a thermal energy source, the energy being one of a solar energy, a burner, an electric heater, and a thermoelectric cooling unit.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a thermal conductor includes a hollow member made of a heat-conducting material and having inner and outer walls that confine an enclosed chamber therebetween, and a superconductor material that fills the chamber. The hollow member is formed as a cookware body.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, an electrical appliance includes: a thermal conductor including a hollow member that is made of a heat-conducting material and that has inner and outer walls confining an enclosed chamber therebetween, and a superconductor material that fills the chamber; an electrically operable thermal energy source in contact with the thermal conductor; and an electric power supply connected to the thermal energy source for supplying electric power thereto.